Like I love you
by peppermint-candy
Summary: Lilys Marriage is falling apart. She goes to stay with her Aunt Molly. James is looking for her. MOre than 1 chapter. will end up L/L! R/R plz!


"It's getting Dark, Arthur" said a young lady, her vibrant red hair tied up in a bun. She was holding a baby, with three more at her feet. There were two that were older, obviously twins. Wearing sweaters with 'F' and 'G' on them, they were about three years old. The other one was about one, sitting on the ground looking very unhappy in a maroon jump-suit. Sitting by the fire, was a six year old. He was reading, and talking to his older brother, Bill. Very smart for his age, Percy was. "Yes dear, what's the matter?" he said, looking up from the battery he found so interesting. On the same street, Running through the snow, was a girl dressed completely in white. It was near impossible to see her, except for her red hair flowing behind her. She ran with her baby clutched in her arms. When she reached number 7, she knocked on the door. Tears ran down her face. A boy, about 11 opened the door. "Oh hello Charlie." She said, fighting back tears. "Can I come in?" he stared at her, and then let her in. She closed her eyes, and cuffed her hands. She opened them, to find a chocolate frog. "Here you go, Charlie". She had to give him something, he was her godson. "Charlie? Charlie who was at the door?" said Molly, walking toward them. "It's me, Molly!" said lily, hugging Molly. She walked around the corner to the living room and put Harry down next to Ron. She sat down cross legged, in between Fred and George. "Hey, you two!" she said, ruffling their hair. "You're so big!" again, she closed her eyes, cuffed her hands and gave them both a dung bomb. They smiled, then knocked her down on her back and started tickling her. She tickled them back, having just as much fun as they were. "Lily, what happened?" asked Molly, smiling at how easily she played with the children. "Oh, nothing. Ummm.I'll tell you later" said Lily, getting up and walking over to Percy, and taking a book out from her coat. Percy smiled, taking the book and thanking Lily. "Where's Bill?" she asked.  
  
"Upstairs, to the left." Said Author. "Thanks!" said Lily, happily. She climbed up the stairs, and knocked on the door, which read in sloppy writing 'Bill and Charlie' "Bill? It Lily!" she yelled, in a fun way. Bill ran over to the door and opened it. He hugged her and let her in. They sat on the bunk bed, talking for awhile. Then lily gave him a small figurine of a Dragon. "Wow!" he said, extremely happy. He placed it on the shelf with al the other dragon figurines, this one obviously larger. He hugged her, and then she turned out the light and left the room. Molly was talking to Arthur, now that everyone was asleep. When she came downstairs, she smiled at Molly. "Lily, where's James?" asked Molly, unsure. "I dunno, somewhere with Sirius." "Really? Why?" she asked. "I don't know. Listen, I'm going to bed, is the attic still free?" "Yeah, there is a cot up there for Harry" said Molly. Lily smiled, and took Harry upstairs. When she went upstairs, Molly turned to Arthur. "Arthur, Find James. Please. I'm worried about Harry." "Don't worry Molly, I'll find him. Now, go to bed, and I'll see you in the morning." Molly climbed into bed, trying to sleep. Images kept flashing though her head. A green light, then a laugh. A familiar laugh. She shook her head, forcing her to forget. Everything will be fine. She thought. Oh, she was wrong, very wrong.  
  
!*!*!*!  
  
Lily sat up, her hair a mess. She blinked, and then looked at her watch. 9:00 Am. She got Harry, and made her way down the stairs, slowly. "Good Morning" said Molly. Lily gave her a weak smile. "Morning" said Arthur, walking through the front door. A man with black hair stepped in as well. "This is a nightmare. I'm going back to bed!" said lily, turning around. "No your not" said James, pulling her back. She stared at him, then at Molly and finally at Arthur. "Oh. Now, you see this is your Mistake." Lily said, grabbing her coat and walking out her door. She put it on, and walked to the richer suburbs, until she reached Mansions. She looked down to the piece of crumpled paper, and could scarcely read '9 Herald Street' she walked to the house, and knocked on the door. A tall man looked out, and took her hand. "Lillian." He said. "Lucius" she yelled, jumping into his arms. He looked surprised, yet happy. They walked inside. She sat down on the black leather seats and said "This reminds me of the common room" she said, touching the black leather. "Ummm. I wonder why" he laughed. They talked for awhile, and finally, went out. "Lily, you HAVE to go back. What about harry?" "Oh please, there is enough magic in that child" she said, sipping on a soda. 


End file.
